prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 16, 2013 Monday Night RAW results
The September 16, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 16, 2013 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Summary The Game giveth, and The Game taketh away. Less than a full day after Night of Champions, Triple H once again deprived Daniel Bryan of his moment of glory, relieving the submission master of the WWE Title before he'd even notched a full 24 hours as champion. With no Money in the Bank briefcase to remove the title from Bryan's bearded clutches this time, The Game instead cited referee Scott Armstrong's conspicuously fast three-count at the end of Bryan's title match as evidence of a conspiracy to overthrow Randy Orton as champion. Bryan, of course, had no idea what the COO was getting at, but once The Game produced Armstrong, the referee solemnly (forcibly?) admitted to some kind of plot by saying “They got us, Daniel.” The plot was one-sided if anything, as Bryan still had no idea what was going on, but Armstrong's apparent confession was enough ammo to allow The Game to strip Bryan of the WWE Title and hold it in abeyance ... and Bryan's frustration was enough to allow Orton himself to administer a cheap-shot RKO to the now-former champion. Like he was really going to let Dean Ambrose steal his thunder twice in a row. Humbled by the mad Hound of Justice at Night of Champions, Dolph Ziggler administered a much-needed dose of payback when he scored a long-gestating win over the man who's made his life hell in recent weeks. Though Ambrose's championship was not up for grabs, Dolph fought with all the fire of a title contender, trading sleeper holds with Ambrose and sending the champion tumbling over the ropes early on. Ambrose repaid Dolph with a trip to the concrete and eventually brought the fight to the mat, though the former Kent State standout wasn't about to let himself lose a battle of mat wrestling so fast. Digging deep, The Showoff battled from behind and finally hit pay dirt when he reversed Ambrose's bulldog driver and struck with the Zig Zag to get his three-count over the U.S. Champion. Like the T-shirt said, it's not showing off if you back it up. Make that two for two on Night of Champions rebounds after Fandango avenged his tapout loss to The Miz by defeating The Awesome One's former tag partner, R-Truth, in singles competition. Shamed by the “Suntan Superman” in a dance-off on SmackDown last Friday, Fandango came out swinging but his still-gimpy leg (courtesy of Miz's Figure-Four) hindered him in the early goings. Truth took advantage with a flurry of wild kicks, yet Fandango used his agility to knock Truth silly with a kick of his own, following up on the prone former U.S. Champion with a big leg drop for the win. A perfect ten. To achieve The American Dream, one must play the game, so to speak. So it was no surprise that, when WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes proved less than receptive to Stephanie McMahon's much-anticipated “proposition,” “The American Dream” suffered dearly as a result. Stephanie's offer, as it turned out, was reinstatement for one – but not both – of Dusty's two sons. either Cody Rhodes (harshly fired by Triple H for rebelliousness) or Goldust (who fought bravely if unsuccessfully to reinstate his brother) would receive a WWE contract, and it was up to Dusty which. But “The Dream,” unwilling to march to a McMahon's fife, refused (and that's putting it politely). After The Shield arrived and seemed poised to strike down the son of a plumber for his insolence, Stephanie called off the attack and instead brought out Big Show for a proposal of his own: Watch The Shield tear “The Dream” apart, or KO Dusty himself and spare him the misery. Caught again between a rock and a hard place, the giant chose the bath of brutal mercy and cut his idol down with a swing of his fist, sending him to a local medical facility for overnight observations. Hard times indeed. Divas Champion AJ Lee forced the “Total Divas” cast to eat their words at Night of Champions, but the stars of E!’s runaway hit got theirs on Raw when Brie Bella & The Funkadactyls stood tall in Six-Diva Tag action … though the tension that’s recently run through the division shows no signs of letting up anytime soon. For one, while it was Brie Bella who scored the deciding pin, Naomi seemed a bit irritated that the Bella Twin forced her way into the match by stealing the tag intended for her. But the match's thickest tension unfolded outside the ring. With Natalya (whose headset was suspiciously compromised) and AJ Lee at commentary, the war of words between the Hart heiress and black widow continued ominously throughout the match, and ended with Natalya slapping the headset off of AJ after the bell had tolled for her costars' victory. The apparent message from Natalya: AJ bested her once, but it will not happen again. Damien Sandow left the WWE Universe befuddled when he hesitated to cash in his Money in the Bank contract on a Van Terminated Alberto Del Rio at Night of Champions, and the “Uncrowned World Champion’s” attempts to save face in the ring didn't quite pan out when he squared off against Rob Van Dam himself on Raw. The former No. 1 contender suffered at Sandow's hands early on, although Mr. Monday Night found his rhythm by landing a series of kicks on Sandow's chin. The Enlightened One briefly rallied by blocking Rolling Thunder with his knees and thwarting an attempted Five Star Frog Splash, but a vicious elbow to Sandow's chin left him floored and vulnerable to a second splash that hit home. Once upon a time, The Miz defeated Randy Orton to win his first WWE Championship. Alas, luck was not quite with The Awesome One three years later when The Viper used his old rival to exorcise his frustrations over losing the WWE Title at Night of Champions. In fact, the match almost didn't happen when Orton attacked while hometown hero Miz was hugging his family at ringside, leaving Miz so battered that the referee nearly stopped the match. Orton, challenged by Stephanie McMahon to unleash his vicious side, did just that when the match did get going, pummeling Miz against the turnbuckle. The former Intercontinental Champion paid Orton right back by slamming him into the barricade. Their outside brawl eventually went past the count of ten to bring the match to a No Contest, but a vicious Orton still made an example of Miz in front of his family, striking him with a hanging DDT off the barrier before trapping Miz's neck in a chair and pulverizing it with a knee drop that left him with a damaged thorax. Happy homecoming. Yes, Paul Heyman defeated CM Punk in a match last night, and he's pretty happy about it. But even better for Heyman was the sudden, unexpected emergence of an apparent new “Paul Heyman Guy” that helped him achieve said victory: Ryback. Confined to a wheelchair, the mad scientist gloated his way through a victory speech before introducing Ryback as his personal savior. Ryback happily accepted Heyman's endorsement and explained his actions as defending Heyman from the hands of a "bully." Kneeling beside his new steward, "The Big Guy" gave his solemn vow to keep Punk from ever harming Heyman again before accepting a kiss on the cheek from his benefactor. If there was ever the start to a beautiful friendship, this was it. They're baaack! The Shield's old rivals The Usos have once again staked their claim to the twin titles by winning a Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team Match on Raw. Facing Tons of Funk and The Real Americans, the Samoan wonders had a tough challenge ahead of them, and a combination of instinct and luck kept them in the game while Tons of Funk dominated in the early goings. Tensai briefly showed up the mighty Cesaro at his own game by hoisting the former U.S. Champion aloft for a stalled double-underhook suplex, yet Cesaro repaid him minutes later with a surprise pin. With just Zeb's boys and Rikishi's sons left, Cesaro gained the advantage with a Giant Swing and left Swagger to pick the bones. Jey Uso eventually reached his brother Jimmy for a last-ditch tag, and while Jimmy was able to power out of Swagger's Patriot Lock, he still suffered a top-rope belly-to-back suplex that would have finished them off ... had Jey not tagged his brother as he went airborne and immediately struck a prone Swagger with a match-ending frog splash. OOS!!! Daniel Bryan's mixed it up with both Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins in past weeks, but there's one member of The Shield who's gone untouched of yet by the submission expert ... until now. For the first time, Daniel Bryan battled Roman Reigns in singles action and faced perhaps his greatest challenge among the three champions. Bryan went to work early and attacked the tag champ's legs to take away his mobility, yet the big Hound mercilessly countered Bryan's mat game with blunt-force wallops to the body and head. Reigns’ power gave him the upper hand, but his gritty effort ultimately ended in a DQ when Randy Orton – who was at ringside – got involved after Bryan fought back to apply the “Yes!” Lock on Reigns. Orton next went for a steel chair to send Bryan the way of The Miz, yet before Orton could strike, a small army Superstars poured from the locker room to come to Bryan's aid. While Orton made himself scarce, the Superstars disposed of Ambrose & Reigns before leaving Bryan to turn Rollins inside out with a flying knee, ultimately hoisting the submission master on their shoulders in a symbol of solidarity as Raw went off the air. Now that's justice. Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler defeats Dean Ambrose (10:00) *Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated R-Truth (3:28) *Brie Bella & The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated Aksana, Alicia Fox & Layla (3:00) *Rob Van Dam (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Damien Sandow (3:00) *Randy Orton vs. The Miz ended in a Double Count Out (1:30) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) and Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) in a WWE Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Triple Threat Elimination match (12:42) *Daniel Bryan defeated Roman Reigns (w/ Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins) by DQ (18:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H stripped Daniel Bryan of the WWE Championship RAW_1060_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_002.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_006.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_008.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_009.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_011.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_015.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_018.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_019.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_020.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_021.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Dean Ambrose RAW_1060_Photo_001-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_005-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_006-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_007-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_011-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_012-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_013-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_019-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_026.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_031.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_032.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_037.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_038.jpg Fandango v R-Truth RAW_1060_Photo_061.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_062.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_071.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_075.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_077.jpg Stephanie McMahon gave a “business proposition” to Dusty Rhodes RAW_1060_Photo_078.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_079.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_080.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_081.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_086.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_087.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_088.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_090.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_092.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_094.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_097.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_098.jpg Brie Bella & The Funkadatyls v Layla, Alicia Fox & Aksana RAW_1060_Photo_099.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_100.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_101.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_102.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_108.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_109.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_110.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_111.jpg Rob Van Dam v Damien Sandow RAW_1060_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_116.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_118.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_119.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_120.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_123.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_126.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_127.jpg The Miz v Randy Orton RAW_1060_Photo_128.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_131.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_134.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_136.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_137.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_139.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_143.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_151.jpg Ryback and Paul Heyman addressed the WWE Universe RAW_1060_Photo_154.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_157.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_164.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_165.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_167.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_169.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_173.jpg The Usos v Tons of Funk v The Real Americans RAW_1060_Photo_174.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_175.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_180.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_181.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_184.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_185.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_187.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_191.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_193.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_195.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_196.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_200.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_201.jpg Daniel Bryan v Roman Reigns RAW_1060_Photo_202-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_204-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_207-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_209-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_211-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_212-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_214-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_215-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_216-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_218-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_220-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_222-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_224-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_227-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_230-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_236-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_237-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_239-1.jpg RAW_1060_Photo_241-1.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * #1060 results * Raw #1060 on WWE Network Category:2013 television events